


My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade Chapter 8 School Festival Start

by ApprenticeJ702



Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [9]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Ghost Rider (Comics), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApprenticeJ702/pseuds/ApprenticeJ702
Series: My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062308
Kudos: 1





	My Hero Academia: Fire and Blade Chapter 8 School Festival Start

JERIKO’S POV  
The two weeks off went by faster than expected and before we knew it, the morning of the festival came. Me and the rest of the class were sitting in the waiting room all in our gym clothes. “I wish we were allowed to wear our costumes. We'd look so much cooler.” “Yeah me too mine looks super cute!” Mina agreed. “At least everyone will be in uniform right?” Said Ojiro, closing the locker. “It’s only fair.” “Yeah but if we can’t wear costumes at least let us wear our own clothes. Still, I'll make it work.” I zipped the track suit down like I would my normal jacket revealing a black tank top underneath. “Yeah that looks much better.” Class Rep Iida then suddenly came into the room “Everyone get your game faces on we’ll be entering the area soon!” I stood up ready to go when I saw Todoroki walk over to Izuku “Midoriya…” “uh what is it Todoroki?” “From an objective standpoint, I think it’s fairly clear that I’m stronger than you.” I nearly choked on my own spit “I’m sorry what?” Todoroki just glanced at me for a moment then back to Deku who was just about to speak before the half and half boy interrupted “however you have All Might in your corner helping you out right?” Midoriya looked surprised at his comment “I’m not going to pry about what’s going on between you two. But know that I will beat you.” The room went silent as Todoroki stared into Midoriya’s eyes with a dead serious glare. “What’s with all the declarations of war lately?” Kaminari said attempting to snuff the tension “yo Todoroki what’s this about?” Once again Shouto glanced at me as I walked between my two classmates. “you’re usually the silent type, not one to bolster your strength. But all of a sudden you’re saying you’ll win against Midoriya, what’s the deal?” “We’re not here to be each other’s friends, don’t forget this isn’t a team effort.” Todoroki turned and walked away before Midoriya stopped him “wait a sec.” the boy once again turned to face Deku “I don’t know what’s going through your head, or why you need to tell me you’ll beat me, and yeah of course you’re better than me-“ “hold on that’s not true!” “No, Jeriko, he's right. All the other courses are coming at us with everything they’ve got, we’re all going to have to fight to stand out...but I’ll be aiming for the top too.” Todoroki stared for a moment before he let out a simple “fine.” You could cut the tension in the room with a knife, not a single person spoke, not a single person dared move, until we were finally called out to the arena.

“WELCOME SPORTS FANATICS! TODAY WE HAVE SOME OF THE HOTTEST PERFORMANCES IN SPORTS FESTIVAL HISTORY GUARANTEED!” Present Mic called out over the loudspeakers “”LET’S HEAR YOU SCREAM AS OUR STUDENTS MAKE THEIR WAY TO THE MAIN STAGE!” All the first year classes participating in the festival exited onto the main field. The hero courses of Class 1-A and 1-B, general studies classes C D and E, the support classes F G and H and business course I J and K. Midoriya already looked nervous “wow I-I didn’t know there’d be so many people.” “I still hope we are able to give our best performances even though all these eyes are watching us.” Iida agreed “I guess it’s an aspect of hero work we all have to get used to.” “I’m not that worried, doesn’t matter if it’s a stadium full of people or a crowd of bystanders. If they want a show I’ll give um one!” “Really? you of all people with...” Izuku suddenly got really quite “y’know, I’d thought you’d wanna be out of the spotlight?” I’m sure he was referring to the Rider but I just smiled and replied “what can I say Present Mic got me fired up...pun absolutely intended.” That made Izuku chuckle. I wish I could say I wasn’t really nervous because I was. Even though I don’t look stressed on the outside, on the inside, my mind is going haywire! But I push the feelings down and make a corny joke to lift everyone’s spirits, even only a little bit. We all stood in front of a small stage where pro hero Midnight stood holding a frisked whip in one hand. “Now for the introductory speech!” The crowd was practically drooling since her costume is...well, let’s just say there’s a reason she is known as the “R rated hero” her outfit isn’t exactly subtle. Kirishima was slightly blushing next to me “someone needs to talk to Ms. Midnight about what she’s wearing.” “Yeah isn’t that a little inappropriate for, ya know, a high school game!” “That costume should come with a warning.” Kaminari agreed, blushing even more than Kiri was. “Silence!” Yelled Midnight focusing everyone back on her. “Now for the student pledge, we have Katsuki Bakugou!” _“WAIT WHAT!?” _I quickly looked over to Bakugou who was already on his way up. I leaned over next to Izuku “why did they choose him to do the student pledge!? They couldn’t get literally anyone else?” “Well Kachan did score highest on the practical exam so…” Bakugou walked up to the microphone placed on the stage and said one simple sentence that ticked me off to no end. “I just wanna say...I’m gonna win.” “ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME!” The rest of the classes started booing the blonde idiot up on the stage while I was holding back launching a fireball at his head, a really big fireball. Iida stepped forth “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT!? YOU’RE REPRESENTING US ALL!” “Not my fault that the rest of you are just stepping stones to my victory.” “THAT’S IT! Iida, permission to put his arrogant ass in his place!” “As much as it pains me Jeriko, request denied.” I growled until I noticed my hand starting to steam and I just barely managed to calm myself down. Bakugou always seems to push my buttons, even if he doesn’t realize it. “Alright it’s time for us to get started!” Midnight drew our attention towards a large screen that was spinning a wheel like a game show. It spun until it landed on the words obstacle race. “All students will compete against each other in this treacherous contest. You’ll run 4 kilometers along the outside of the stadium.” Normally I’d think this would be a piece of cake, but knowing UA they probably have a couple tricks up their sleeves. “As long as you don’t leave the course you’re free to do whatever your heart desires. Now then, take your places contestants!” We all readied ourselves at the start line as the three green lights started to blink off _“I have to keep my composure. If I lose control of my emotions the Rider will come out. So don’t be nervous, just breathe.” _I took a deep inhale and a deep exhale as the final light on the top of the starting line blinked off and Midnight shouted “BEGIN!”____

____And just like that we were off several students crammed into the exit of the stadium, me just barely managing to squeeze through a large group of students just before I saw ice start to form on the ground. “Apologies.” Todoroki was in the lead already and was trying to immobilize everyone. I hopped over the ice and warmed my body enough to melt it at my feet and chased after him. I saw Bakugou, Yaoyorozu, Ayoma, and Kirishima all leaping over our classmate’s trap as well, all using their quirks. “I won’t let you get away so easily! YOU ICEY HOT BASTARD!” Bakugou screamed as he launched himself with his explosions _“this is it!” _I focused my mind and waited for the right moment when he set off his explosion in his hand, and when he did I caught the fire and from the blast and spun it right into his face, that’s just one of the new tricks I was working on over the last two weeks and I’m glad I did, Bakugou’s face was priceless. He landed on the ground stunned as I ran past him “how’d you like me using your own explosive power against you, Kacchan!” As soon as I called him by Izuku’s nickname his head shot up, his eyes furrowed into a snarl and chased after me screaming “I’M GONNA KILL YOU EXTRA!” _“Oh shit! That really pissed him off!” _He launched an explosion at me but I just barely managed to dodge. As we ran to catch up with Todoroki the pair of us were going at it blow for blow, he’d hit me with a blast and I’d shoot a flame right back at him, him dodging my fire and me bending his explosions at himself or others until we all came face to face with a large group of robots from the entrance exams, most of them being the zero pointers. _“Oh come on where does the school find the money for these things!” _Todoroki stood almost directly in front of me so I could hear him speak “so this is what the other students faced in the practical exams?” His right foot started to freeze the ground below him as he placed his right hand on the ground as well “they obviously went through a lot of trouble but they should’ve prepared something more challenging...especially since my dear old dad is watching.” The ground flash froze as he brought up his arm and shot an ice blast towards one of the giant sized robots, freezing it instantly. _“What...the...I knew he was strong but...this is insane!” _Todoroki quickly ran through the robot’s legs as the icy mist descended on the group. The robot quickly fell apart and a giant dust cloud obscured my vision. _“What did he mean by “my dad is watching? Who’s his father?” _I didn’t have much time to think though as Bakugou already started attacking one of the other giant robots. _“Oh I don’t think so!” _I started running past the bigger targets and going for the smaller point robots. The only way I could take on the big targets is if I turned into the Rider, he could burn through those things no problem, but since I’m trying to keep him contained I had to setter for the smaller targets, let my classmates deal with the zero pointers. I slid under the legs of one of them, sending a fire burst to its underside. Another one tried attacking me but I dodged and sent a fireball to its face. I kept ducking and dodging until I caught up to Bakugou and we came up to the next obstacle. A massive cassum with several rock platforms in between. _“Ok the robots I get, but when did they have the time to build this!?” _Todoroki started skating over the ropes that were strung between the stone platforms while Bakugou once again rocket over. I decided to try Bakugou’s trick, though slightly modified over my training time. I focused my fire into my feet instead of my hands and shot myself across several of the platforms. I crashed a couple times but I was still ahead of the large group, but Todoroki and Bakugou were still outpacing me. _“Cmon Jeriko, it’s now or never!” _We came up to the next obstacle, I minefield. _“What...okay now they’re just trying to kill us.” _But as I saw Todoroki crossing, he was moving more carefully then before. _“Oh I get it! This is meant to slow the one’s in the lead down.” _I started moving just as carefully as Todoroki across the minefield and sure enough those behind were catching up. Behind me I saw Tsu crawling across, Tokoyami, and the white haired shark teeth kid from class 1-B. His name is Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, and his teeth aren't the only thing he and Kirishima have in common, they share quirks! His quirk allows him to make his skin as tough as metal. I looked back at the three as they were starting to catch up to me and got an idea _“well if Midnight said we could do anything, then I see no reason why I can’t use these mines to my advantage.” _I started forming a fireball in my hand “sorry guys…” the three looked up to see me as I tossed one fireball that split into three, hitting the mines in front of them “but I’m not letting pass me that easily!” The mines exploded in a pink colored mist sending them flying backwards. “That should keep them off my back for a bit.” And I raced to catch up to the leaders. Bakugou launched himself across the field right at Todoroki! “Bastard! your declaration of war, WAS TO THE WRONG PERSON!” He tossed an explosion right next to his opponent and as he did I tossed some of that flame at Bakugou’s face “UGH! THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU EXTRA!” “Like hell it doesn’t!” And I kicked Bakugou, sending another fire burst hitting him in the chest. I took a swing at Todoroki but he dodged grabbing my arm with his hand and started to freeze it. _”ah! Cold cold cold cold cold!” _I quickly broke from his grip and lit my arm ablaze to melt the Ice and Bakugou took another shot at me. This back and forth between us three continued as we each tried to get ahead of the other but all three of us were tied for first at that point. At least until we heard a massive explosion from behind, bigger than one mine could make. “What the heck!?” From the explosion I saw a small piece of the robot fly out and riding on top of it was “IZUKU!?” Midoriya used the explosion from the mines to propel himself past us three. _“Damn Izuku, nice thinking!” _I looked back to notice Todoroki and Bakugou already trying to catch up. _“Oh right dumbass! RACE!” _Todoroki froze the ground in front of him and me and Bakugou launched ourselves with our powers as now all four of us were tied once again. Just before I could do anything Izuku took the piece of robot he was still holding onto and slammed it on the ground _“crap!” _Another explosion blasted the three of us in the face and launched Deku forward once again. I was stunned by the blast but I could see Midoriya bolting towards the finish line with Bakugou and Todoroki in tow and I chased after them as fast as I could. We all entered through the stadium’s entrance ,where the finish line was on the other end, and the first to pass through it was none other than Izuku Midoriya. Todoroki came in second, Bakugou in third while I came in after with the crowd roaring. I was totally and completely out of breath with my hand on my knees. “That...was...AWESOME! Let’s do that again!” Bakugou and Todoroki both looked at me confused. “Should you really be that excited?” “Yeah dumbass you lost!” “Hey forth place ain’t half bad.” Izuku just smiled at me, honestly I was just having a blast. Even if Midoriya beat me that was loads of fun, I’m really glad I decided to do this._______________________________ _ _ _

__________________________________“Ugh that was so badass!” I was practically squeezing the life out of Midoriya as everyone else made they’re way to the finish line “using the mines to launch yourself like a rocket! I would’ve never thought of that in a million years!” “Well yeah, I was really behind and I couldn’t use my quirk without hurting myself, so it was the best I could come up with, It’s not like I had an actual plan, I just tried a few things that went better than expected, any one of those gambles could’ve turned out ba-” I playfully punched Deku in his shoulder to snap him out of his muttering state “Dude stop acting so humble for once. You went from last place to first in one fail swoop! That never happens!” Izuku just started laughing at my little freak out. As I was seeing who else was finishing I noticed Yaoyorozu walking through the finish line...with Mineta attached to her back? “How could this happen!” She whined as Mineta looked like the happiest kid on earth “two birds with one stone! I’m a genius!” I tossed a fireball at Mineta’s side knocking him off Momo’s back while I went over and started melting the balls off her _“little creep!” _“Thank you Jeriko!” After everyone got back Midnight posted the placings “only the first 42 advance to the next round, but don’t be too bummed out if you didn’t make the cut. We prepared other opportunities for you to shine.” She said as she licked her lips _“I do not like how she phrased that.” _“Now the real fun is about to begin!” She smirked as the wheel of games appeared once again and landed on the words Cavalry Battle. “The participants will form teams of two to four people as they see fit. Each player has been revived a point value based on their placement in the obstacle course, starting from 5 at the lowest. When you form your teams your points will be added to make your team score. And the point value for the first place contestant is...ten million!” My mouth drops at hearing this. _“Wait so that means Izuku...take down his team and you’ll take the lead yourself!” _I could already see Deku starting to sweat as everyone around him stares. He may have won round one...but now he has a target on his back...and everyone will be gunning for him now._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________END OF CHAPTER 8_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
